Into Eternity
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: Everything was just so sudden. Just three minutes ago, they were finally able to catch their breaths after a bout with some stubborn Hollows, and now he's leaving her breathless again after saying those three words. "Let's get married." "… What?"


**OPrincess ShinigamiO** here!

Okay, for those who've been waiting for the next chapter of my other IchiRuki fic **"Kurosaki For A Year"**, I'm really sorry for not updating! I kinda lost my mood to write for awhile, and that definitely wouldn't help make the story any good. So it's in an indefinite hiatus, along with my other stories. Don't worry! I shall return... eventually.

Now you might be asking why in the world would I make another IchiRuki story then? This thing actually took me a month to finish, two whole days of thinking, drawing, and writing before abandoning it and then coming back to it just last night. I took the opportunity of having some time alone to write because I write better when no one's around to bother me (namely my older sister who's come back to my condo for board exams and who's currently sleeping over with college friends).

The story to this all began right after I took a nice hot shower (don't get any ideas). As usual, I dry myself up last with a towel over my head and that got me thinking... What would it be like if Ichigo and Rukia secretly got married while the Quincy war's going on? Admittedly, the towel-as-a-veil thing did a lot to remind me of Toradora, of which I've just completed watching at the time, and I thought to myself "How adorable would it be for Rukia to do the same thing Taiga did?" And then the practice-wedding from the show and all that jazz, it got me inspired all of a sudden that I just HAD to sketch an image from a scene right after drying up!

A~and that's how I got here, finally completing my IchiRuki!Wedding story and showing it off to the world of fanfiction! For those who want to see the sketch I made for the story, go check out my Deviantart account which I believe is posted on my profile. So for now, please enjoy the story and take time to fave or review afterwards! :D

_Music: "My Heart Will Go On" Orchestra by Paul Mauriat and Orchestra, and "A Thousand Years Pt. 2" by Christina Perri (ft. Steve Kazee)_

* * *

_Into Eternity_

...

"_Let's get married."_

_Rukia blinked repeatedly at her orange-haired companion, who was strangely attracted to an empty soda can lying near the streetlight they were leaning on. After a paperwork-free night spent wiping out random Hollows in Karakura Town, she wasn't entirely sure whether her hearing senses were attuned right._

"… _What?"_

_Ichigo sighed, scratching his head sheepishly. _

"_I, uh, I-I just, um, … ah, screw it!"_

_He swerved around and looked at her in the eye, determined to send the message through his eyes._

"_Rukia, I'm asking you to marry me."_

_Again, she blinked at him, suddenly frightened at the seriousness of his expression._

"… _Ichigo."_

"_Look, I know that we haven't been really clear with our relationship. Even with this whole Quincy war going on, we haven't really had so much time for ourselves. But I don't doubt that what we have is something special, something we share alone. And I know you feel the same way too."_

"_You don't know that." Rukia whispered, trying to look anywhere but at him._

_His eyebrows dipped into a frown. Gently, he took hold of both her shoulders, his hand brushing against the Vice Captain badge on her left arm._

"_Then tell it to me straight, Rukia. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me."_

"_Ichigo-"_

"_Look at me."_

_Rukia bit her lip as she slowly lifted her eyes to study his. _

_He was dead serious._

"_I-I…"_

_Everything was just so sudden. Just three minutes ago, they were finally able to catch their breaths after a bout with some stubborn Hollows, and now he's leaving her breathless again after saying those three words._

_And as he said, their relationship, however special, was still unclear to both of them. It's a subject left mutually unlabeled. And yet, here he was suddenly proposing marriage to her? _

_Of course she'd be frustrated and confused!_

"_I have nothing to say to you. Now let me through." She whispered warningly, uncertainty and anger laced in her cold tone. But Ichigo was having none of it. His soft amber eyes held onto her hard amethyst ones, clearly determined to get her to concede._

_Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Ichigo, stop acting like a fool."_

"_You think I haven't thought of this thoroughly? You think that I just popped up the question on a whim just because I felt like it? Rukia, we're already in deep shit all because of Soul Society's situation-"_

"_Yes! And that's exactly why we shouldn't be wasting our time fawning over some silly marriage ideas when we're supposed to focus on the Quincies alone!" Rukia raged, shoving Ichigo's hands away from her. Her stoic mask shattered as she clenched her fists to her uniform's sides._

"_We don't have time to dwell upon our relationship, not with a war coming up! We should be focusing on increasing our strength and resolve! Our lives are at stake, Ichigo! The Quincies could ambush us anytime now, and anyone of us could be dead the next day! And that's-"_

"_Exactly why I'm proposing right now!" Ichigo interrupted, cutting his arm through the air in slight desperation. "Like you said, anyone of us could die any minute. Which is exactly why I'm thinking of taking whatever time I have left to be with you. Even if Soul Society's depending on me, none of us would be certain that I'll be coming out alive after all this."_

_The thought left Rukia numb, her nails digging hard into her palms. She's lost precious comrades before, losing Kaien and even almost Byakuya. But Ichigo, the person she thought to have dragged into all their mess and was now ultimately responsible for their lives, she couldn't bear to think of him leaving them forever, even though she kept readying herself of the high possibility._

_But she still couldn't quite grasp the thought of marriage. She argued more about how it was impossible, since not only do they have the Quincies to worry about, but also, the real question was how he expected for them to be married while one of them was still alive and in the Living. _

"_We'll get to that when we get out alive." Ichigo merely replied, crossing his arms together as if saying it was final._

_Rukia frowned grimly. "Don't you see? This is why you're acting like an idiot. You don't think things thoroughly at all. You're exactly the type who'd just stubbornly enter a battle head-on without formulating a strategy."_

_To her slight surprise, Ichigo's mouth slightly lifted upwards._

"_Isn't that one of my good points? Just shows of how much you and I know each other." He cheekily replied._

_Rukia scoffed, crossing her arms and looking sidewards. _

"_Idiot… the point is, what are you planning to do about it? Not that I'm agreeing or anything. Besides, Soul Society won't approve of it, especially my brother."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes._

"_I could care less about what Soul Society or your brother thinks." He ignored the look Rukia gave him. "What I do care about is whether you're with me or not."_

_Rukia's eyes softened as the substitute shinigami looked up and gazed calmly at the empty night sky. Looking at him so confident in what he's doing, she desperately wished that she could feel as carefree and bold as him._

_Unknown to her, Ichigo was actually feeling as calm as Hurricane Katrina. He didn't know why he suddenly poured out his feelings towards her, but he just knew that it was the right thing to do. For months ever since she disappeared and then reappeared into his life, he knew that what he felt towards her was nothing like he'd ever felt before._

_It wasn't like how he felt for Tatsuki, his tough childhood friend, or Orihime, his strange but trusted comrade, or whatever girl friends he had. Not even his kind, goddess-like mother made him feel the way he did for her._

_Rukia was altogether different from anybody else. She was the one who changed his world, the one who gave meaning to his life. Their first meeting was arguably rocky at first, but in a short time she was able to understand him and his problems, it still baffled him of how easily she got him. She made the rain stop whenever he felt like giving up. She was, to his acceptance, his source of strength._

_It didn't matter whether she was a shinigami who kicked his ass all the time and drew crappy pictures of a bunny; she was Rukia Kuchiki. The one who turned his world around, the one who helped him stand up and become who he is right now, the only one he ever thought of possibly spending eternity with._

_She was the only person he'll ever fall in love with. And he realized that after a long time of hard thinking._

_He turned to look at her in the eye again, his hand slowly and hesitantly taking her smaller hand. To his relief, she didn't pull away._

"_Ichigo, what about your family? Your father, and Karin and Yuzu?" She asked, biting her lip nervously._

_To her surprise, Ichigo grinned widely. _

"_I'm pretty sure they won't mind. You've lived with us for quite some time, so it wouldn't really make much of a difference to them. I know for one that the twins already accept you as part of our family. As for my idiot dad, well, he did claim that you're his third daughter." Rukia chuckled at the last part. "Although, as a shinigami, he'll probably keep in mind about the running issue of us living in two separate worlds, but aside from that, I know that he approves of you, maybe even from the very start. Heck, who knows how long the old man knew before me?"_

_The pair shared a smile, spending a few silent moments reminiscing of the old times until Rukia bowed her head down, still unsure of what to do._

"_Ichigo, you have a life here. If you're planning to give it all up just to be with me, then I refuse to take part of this. I don't want to be in the way when you're blessed to live life fully before Soul Society. I obviously can't stay here since I'm dead, and I have my duties as Vice Captain of the Thirteenth Squad now, which will make it even more difficult for us to see each other. How can you even think of marriage at a time like this?"_

_Ichigo sighed, then brought out his hand to gently lift her chin up, staring deeply into her amethyst hues._

"_Rukia, I know that it's kinda irresponsible of me, and I know that it's a lot to take in right now. So I'll let you think about it for now, and instead make a proposition."_

_Rukia raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant._

"_What are you implying?"_

"_Next week, same day, four o'clock, at the tiny catholic church five blocks away from Karakura High. Not a single soul should know aside from ourselves." Ichigo smirked as he watched his beloved's face scrunch up in confusion. "Meet me there when you have your answer. I'll wait for you even if it takes all night."_

…..

And that was how the strawberry, garb in his usual shinigami clothes, ended up walking around in strained circles in front of a rusty old altar. The tall stained glass windows behind the altar shimmered like a rainbow of gems, backlit by the bright afternoon sunlight. A tiny wooden cross hung on the marble wall in between the colorful windows.

It's been thirty minutes since their planned meeting time and two hours since Ichigo arrived to wait for her.

It was still too early to give up, but Ichigo was still a nervous wreck, sitting on one of the benches and crossing his fingers for the first ten minutes before playing around with Zangetsu for the next twenty minutes.

Heck, he even prayed for a miracle despite his lack of religion!

Twenty-five times since his arrival to be exact.

Another hour passed, and this time, he felt his heart drumming up the pace ten times faster. The sun was still as bright as ever, but it won't be long until it starts to settle down in slumber.

Ichigo sat down, resting his head onto his sweaty palms.

What if he was really being an idiot? What if he just mistakenly assumed her feelings for love? What if he was wrong about their connection or whatsoever? What if she won't show up? Was she devastated about his feelings for her?

He knew from the day he saved Rukia from her execution that she was no ordinary friend when he felt disappointment grow in his chest as she told him of her decision to stay in Soul Society.

He knew from the day Grimmjow stabbed her on the stomach that he never wanted to see Rukia get hurt because of him, which was part of the reason why he decided to approach the Vizards.

He knew from the day he thought she died in Hueco Muendo that her life mattered a lot more to him than anyone else's when he turned his back on Ulquiorra even if he was supposed to save Orihime.

He knew from the day he got his powers back that Rukia was his savior, because she was the one who brought back a huge part of him that he never realized formed him whole when she disappeared from his life.

Was she worth it all?

Ichigo looked up at the cross with full determination.

Yes, she was. She was everything to him.

If she decided not to show up, no matter how disappointing, Ichigo would accept her decision without qualms. He couldn't force her into doing something she wouldn't want. As long as she was happy and alive, then that would be enough to keep him going. Even if she'd end up in someone else's arms (the thought made him cringe) he would grudgingly accept it because he knows that whomever she chooses would not be someone who'll mistreat her, because Rukia wasn't stupid and he trusts her instincts. (Not to mention, even if that certain person does mistreat her in any way, Ichigo, Byakuya, and Renji would never let him get away with it. Alive.)

No matter what, he'll love her just the same.

Another hour has passed, and Rukia was still a no-show. The shining sun was starting to tire itself out, just as Ichigo was ready to pull out his orange hair in frustration.

He sighed as he stared at the chapel's closed doors.

Well, he did swear to wait up all night.

Kneeling down to his knees and folding his hands in prayer, he prayed to God for the fiftieth time that he was doing the right thing.

After the appearances of the Quincies, the massacre on Soul Society, and learning about his secret Quincy identity and the real reason behind his mother's death, all he wished for was one miracle.

Suddenly, the chapel's doors slammed open.

And behind the wooden doors and shining from the late afternoon sun illuminated a glowing angel in white.

The very miracle that Ichigo desperately requested.

Gracefully, she entered the church's premises. Her feet were clad in thin, golden sandals with tiny heels on their soles. Her tiny, pale frame was dressed in a simple, flowing white gown with gold braided straps and similarly decorated waistband. The pleated skirt was cut asymmetrically, with the front stopping right beneath her knees and the train fluttering softly with the breeze as she slowly walked towards him.

Her arms and neck were spared from any sorts of jewelry, but a crown of yellow dandelions and powder blue baby's breath decorated her short midnight hair like a halo, the symbols of promise and faithfulness.

Forget being a shinigami who spent her life being soaked in blood.

Rukia Kuchiki was nothing less than a pure goddess.

Stunned, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful, ethereal creature as she stopped right in front of him. Her glittering amethyst eyes twinkled as she looked down at her still-kneeling, utterly speechless companion.

"Hey." She murmured, with a hint of nervousness and pride.

"H-hey…" He stuttered in reply, staggering up without taking his eyes off her.

The Kuchiki smirked at the surprise evident in his face.

"So, are we still doing this or are you too numb to go on?"

Snapping off from his stupor, Ichigo grinned widely as he took her tiny hands into his.

"Shut up. But seriously, how did you-" He motioned his hand on her attire. "-do all this?"

Rukia bit her lip and played with a strand of hair, slightly uncomfortable at the attention she got from her appearance.

"W-well, I kinda went and requested a white dress from Ishida a few months ago, well, Orihime actually did. She wanted to play dress-up for when I'm free enough to stay overnight." Rukia rolled her eyes as she saw Ichigo's frown. "Seeing that I haven't yet used it for anything, I might as well wear it now. It would be a shame to waste something as beautiful as Ishida's creations."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And the rest?"

"The shoes were from Yuzu's closet, and-"

"You stole them?"

"What? You told me not to tell anyone. And it's not stealing. It's borrowing. I am going to return them (Well, you will). Besides, Karin kinda caught me in the act, and she let me go. Anyway, the flower wreath I borrowed from Orihime. I remembered that she mentioned once of having a secret hobby with flowers, so I took up the chance to ask her if she could make a crown. Even Tatsuki helped out. Luckily, she didn't ask for what reason."

Somehow, Ichigo found it quite unbelievable that nobody suspected a thing, after hearing of how she got away with her get-up.

"Rukia, are you sure you didn't tell anyone else about this rendezvous?"

Rukia turned away, her eyes gazing studiously at the altar before them.

"… I told Nii-sama about the proposal and my decision. I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep it a secret from him."

Hearing nothing out of him, Rukia looked at her silent companion in apology, her eyes gleaming with uncertainty.

"… Is it not okay?"

"No, no it's fine." Ichigo smiled, much to her relief. "It's actually a whole lot better for him to know. I'm just lucky enough not to be killed in my sleep."

"What do you take Nii-sama for?" Rukia scowled, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "He's much too honorable to do such a thing."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah. Right. But really, he actually allowed it?"

Rukia chuckled, crossing her arms together.

"Actually, I can't really say that he's entirely happy, especially given our situations. But he trusts you a lot, despite what you actually think. Although he did mention that if you ever made the slightest idiotic move, he really will make sure to wipe you off entirely from existence in methods even the Quincies would be ashamed of." She laughed as the substitute shinigami scoffed, muttering a "That bastard really…" before she continued on.

"He told me that all he needed to know was if I was happy with it."

"And are you?"

She blinked, looking into amber eyes that shimmered with worry and doubt. Slowly, her lips lifted into a soft smile.

"This is going to be the craziest thing I've ever decided to do. I don't know whether or not I'll regret it. But I'm willing to take the chance." She whispered, resting a pale hand to his clothed chest right above his heart.

"And for some really weird reason, I feel like this is one thing I'll never regret."

Ichigo smiled softly at his angel, before taking both her hands into his. Leaning forward, his forehead touched hers as he took a deep breath to make sure that all of it's real.

"Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia chuckled, raising a hand to touch his face. "Then let's get to it then. Let's get married and get on with it. Speaking of which, where is the person who'll marry us?"

The shinigami frowned as she observed her partner's eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about? You…" Suddenly, his face broke into a large grin. "You didn't actually think we were going to have our wedding here, right?

Rukia blinked once. Then twice.

"… We … we aren't? Th-then what-"

"The church? Oh, that's because it's one of the places people in this area mostly avoid. Addition to that is that no one'll ever expect to find us in a church. So mostly the location was done out of secrecy."

"B-b-but! A-after all th-this time I've been preparing myself… I even dressed up for the event!" Rukia exclaimed in embarrassment, poking at her flower crown in emphasis. "HOW WAS I TO KNOW THAT WE WEREN'T GOING TO ACTUALLY MARRY ON THE SPOT WHEN YOU'RE OH-SO-SECRET RENDEVOUS IS A CHURCH?!"

"Whoa, slow down! I didn't mean to lead you on! And honestly, I thought you dressed up like this as some sort of pun!" Ichigo replied, raising his arms up in defense just in case she decided to hurl a bench on his face.

It took a whole minute for her to simmer down before slapping a hand on her face.

"Sigh, of course I forget that you could be somewhat dense in other ways." She muttered. Ichigo sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

She sighed again, resting her balled fists on her waist.

"Alright then. How about we practice then?"

The orange-haired teenager raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Um… should we?"

"Well, I for one am not gonna waste all my hard work just to give my reply in a dusty old abandoned church." She scowled as her fingers played with her gown's soft material. "Come on. Just show me how it's done in the Living."

"O-okay then… First thing we need to work on I guess would be our vows."

"Vows?"

"Yeah. Like promising love for all eternity and to give you the moon and the stars and all that cheesy shit. It's tradition."

"…. Should I give you the sun and the stars instead? Y'know, since you're hair's all bright and orange?"

"…"

A few minutes after trying to get Rukia to understand what their vows were supposed to convey, the pair gave up and decided to skip to the rings.

"Um, I don't think we have rings… Will stems do?" Rukia asked as she fiddled with her floral headpiece.

"Hold up. I almost forgot."

Ichigo hurriedly rummaged into his robe's pockets, much to Rukia's confusion. Suddenly exclaiming of his success, he fished out a small black velvet box and placed it onto her palms.

"… You didn't plan to marry, but you brought wedding rings?" she asked in a deadpanned manner.

"Not really. It's only for you." He replied with a grin.

Opening the tiny box, her eyes widened as she fingered the shiny golden band and the tiny round amber embedded on it. In every way, it reminded her of Ichigo and of the sun, as if he really did take the huge ball of fire and encrusted it into half the size of her pinky nail.

She felt herself choke in awe of the simple yet beautiful ring. She especially loved how it sparkles whenever she twists it about, as if showing its inner beauty the deeper she looked into it. It really had a striking resemblance to how she viewed Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled softly at the sight, his eyes melting into a faraway dream.

"Dad gave it to me a month after mom died. He said that the ring reminded him so much of her when he first laid eyes on it, and I can completely comprehend why. She was like the sun to us, and we're the tiny planets revolving all around her, depending on her to shine her unending light and love on us."

"She's the focus of our family, just like the stone. And even though it's not as glitzy and glamorous as a giant diamond, it's simpler beauty and brightness is something to behold. Dad told me that when the right time comes, I could give this to the woman whom I decide to spend the rest of my life with, knowing that with this ring is the blessing from my mom. And right now, I'm pretty sure mom's being damn proud about her son finding a rare catch."

Rukia giggled lightly as she gazed into her beloved's eyes, silently conveying her gratefulness and affection for him.

"Then I guess you'd better do it the right way, if you expect Masaki-san to be fully proud of you."

His face suddenly turned as red as his namesake, coughing lightly before taking the ring box and kneeling down in front of her, the latter biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at his sudden shyness.

"Um… I-I'm not really good at long speeches and such and, uh… Dammit, Shakespeare, give me strength!" he whispered ferociously the last statement, earning a light laugh from his fiancé.

"Just ask nicely and that'll be enough."

He coughed once again before clearing his throat and focusing on her amethyst eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki, the woman who first stabbed me on the chest and turned my entire life upside down in just one night and the only person I'll ever fall in love with, will you do me the honor of becoming Rukia Kurosaki?"

"What the heck, idiot?" Rukia grinned good-naturedly, crossing her arms together.

"You asked me to!"

"Yes, I did, didn't I?"

"Wha? Rukia make up your freakin' mind!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and lifted her left hand.

"Yes, I will become your Rukia Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter how stupid this decision might be."

Ichigo gave out a large toothy grin, before taking out the golden ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. The soon-to-be Mrs. Kurosaki gasped as she examined the shiny ring on her hand, admiring the way it unexpectedly complemented her pale skin tone.

Turning her eyes onto her fiancé's dark amber ones, she pulled him up and smiled lovingly at him. The sun was nearing its end, the lights shining through the glass windows dimmed considerably. It made Ichigo's eyes a lot softer, as if they were molten gold.

"We'd better hurry. Time's running out." Ichigo whispered, entangling his hands onto hers with his fingers rubbing onto the golden engagement ring.

"What's next on the agenda? I wanna finish our pretend-wedding."

Once again, his face turned a bright strawberry shade as he stuttered the next phase.

"… I-I think i-it's the… kiss."

"… O-oh."

In a slow and awkward pace, the two began to lean closer to each other, both unsure of what to feel. For Ichigo, this was a very foreign thing to do, since he never really tried nor wanted to kiss anyone at all (unless if you considered that one time when Rukia threw a filthy Kon at his face, of which he never ever wanted to recall ever again).

((A/N: Also an almost-kiss from Orihime, but he didn't know that did he :P))

"Oh wait! Hold up a sec!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widening in realization before roughly pushing Ichigo away and heading towards the altar.

"What the heck, Rukia?!" Ichigo shouted, rubbing his head after being pushed onto the ground.

Much to his confusion, the dressed-up vice captain pulled off the dusty white sheet on the altar, flapping it onto the air to get the dust off before pulling it up over her head and secured it onto her flower crown.

"A veil! Don't the brides of the Living usually wear this? And just right before the kiss, the groom has to take it off right? I read it in Yuzu and Orihime's romance novels all the time!" her eyes sparkled as she proudly showed off her knowledge of the modern world as she turned and let the practice-groom adore her in her full bridal glory. The graying tablecloth-made-veil softly cascaded down her shoulders, her back, and until above her ankles like a waterfall.

Ichigo didn't know whether it was possible for her to even look any more angelic.

"U-um…"

"Well? What're you waiting for? The sun's almost down and it's getting really dark and murky here."

"What? You afraid of the dark?" he teased as he stood before her, silently admiring the way the makeshift veil made her look mysterious.

"No. Just shut up and kiss me already." She smirked, gathering all her courage together before standing up on all tiptoes and pulling at his black robes to bring his face down to hers.

Finally, she felt his surprisingly soft lips press onto hers, at first roughly after the impact of her sudden pulling, and after a few seconds of realization on the substitute shinigami's case, gently molding together in a slow, exploring pace.

The books and romance movies were wrong. There were no fireworks.

It was a whirlwind of butterflies rapidly fluttering about on their stomachs, as if finally free from their cocoons.

Their lips shifted together, moving slowly and awkwardly, and yet satisfying enough for the two of them to lightly moan in pleasure as they began to pick up the pace.

Finally, they pulled away for air, a slight tinge of pink sprinkled on both their faces, with slightly foggy amethyst and amber hues gazing at each other in amazement and pride.

"… whoa."

"Exactly."

Hands entwined together, they continued to gaze lovingly at each other after trying to come into terms of what they've done. At that moment, the sun finally ended its dawning. The little old church was completely covered in darkness save for the tiny bits of light provided by the crescent moon and stars through the stained glass.

"… So, what now?" Rukia whispered, never letting go of eye contact despite her dark vision.

"I guess this is the part where the conductor pronounces us husband and wife." Ichigo replied, a ghost of a smile on his darkened features.

Rukia smiled softly at her now-pretend husband, reaching out a hand to gently touch his face.

"Then let's get out of here and get onto our honeymoon." She leaned up and whispered slyly, giggling after sensing his cheeks heat up. "It better be expensive. I heard that Hawaii's a really great spot."

"Holy shit, Rukia. Just shut up and enjoy the moment for once."

Giving her a light peck on the lips before giving another, more deeper kiss, he took her tiny hand from his face and entwined it onto his larger one before pulling her to the church doors, both ignorant to the fact that the pretend-bride's veil slipped off from her head and onto the ground.

As they shunpoed into the night sky, Rukia smiled as she felt the cool night breeze kiss her face, her hand squeezing tightly onto her "husband's".

A few nights ago, she felt confusion and frustration after Ichigo gave her the ultimatum of the lifetime. But now, it was as if every single bit of her worries were blown away by the wind.

They'll deal with whatever's standing on their way when the right time comes. No one, not the Shinigami or the Quincies or the Hollows or even goddamned Aizen could stop this from happening.

This was their destiny, and they make the rules now.

...

* * *

Okay, ending is kinda suckish for me. Just wasn't entirely sure of how I wanted to end it, but whatever.

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and please hand out a review or two for the needy! :D


End file.
